À quoi rêve un ange s'il est déjà au paradis ?
by violettepoete
Summary: Un soir à Londres, en pleine guerre. Une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Un soir à Londres, en pleine guerre. Une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Genre: Drame

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**À quoi rêve un ange s'il est déjà au paradis ?**

* * *

Il pleuvait sur Londres ce soir-là. Vous me direz, il pleut toujours sur Londres ces derniers temps. C'est incroyable de penser que le simple fait qu'un seul homme soit vivant puisse influer sur le climat et pourtant, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé sa guerre, rare sont les beaux jours.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel, je regarde passer la tempête en fumant clope sur clope. Je pense. Je me rappelle. Je réfléchis. Mon père est mort il y a trois mois et je l'ai appris dans le journal pendant un petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Il a été tué par des Mangemorts. Il était loin d'être un ami des Moldus, mais, par les temps qui courent, quand on est neutre, on est ennemis des deux camps. Dès mes ASPICS finis, je suis rentré à la maison, pour la trouver dévastée. Je n'ai fait que vérifier sa planque secrète, épargnée par la destruction, et j'y ai découvert une belle quantité de fric et un flacon de souvenirs. J'ai loué cette chambre sous un faux nom et acheté une Pensine. En fait, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me laisser un message sans qu'il soit intercepté. Il voulait que je m'en aille, il aurait voulu que je promette, même, de quitter le Royaume-Uni et de ne jamais revenir.

Ça fait deux semaines, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je n'ai quitté Londres que pour aller à Poudlard et n'ai quitté Poudlard que pour aller à Londres. C'est mon univers, le monde n'existe pas en dehors. Et bien que je saches à quel point c'est dangereux, je ne peux pas partir. Partir où, d'abord ? En Amérique, pour ne pas devoir apprendre une autre langue ? Tout un autre continent, à des milliers de kilomètres ?

Je tire une nouvelle bouffée. Je pense à quel point j'étais bien, à Poudlard, à l'abri de ce monde de dingues. Personne ne nous dit ça, à l'école, que l'innocence se finit dès qu'on s'en va. Je pense à mes amis, qui sont morts ou en passe de l'être. Je pense à la fraîcheur des murs, à la chaleur des draps et je pense à Margaret Park, petite Née-Moldue folle à lier. C'est moche, comme nom, Margaret Park. C'est banal et c'est moche. Si je pense à elle, c'est parce que je l'ai croisé il y a une heure, en descendant chercher des cigarettes. Elle marchait droit vers moi, quand, tout à coup, on s'est reconnus. De nos jours, mieux vaut ne pas reconnaître quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, s'il est de votre côté, de l'autre, ou d'aucun. Alors, j'ai immédiatement fait demi-tour, pris une rue transversale et cherché un autre tabac.

Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte et m'empare immédiatement de ma baguette, même s'il y a peu de risques que ce soit des Mangemorts, toquer n'est pas réellement dans leurs habitudes. Je me dirige rapidement et silencieusement vers la porte et regarde à travers le judas. J'hésite un moment, mais les coups redoublent et j'entrouvre la porte. Elle est là, debout, se tordant les mains, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés par la pluie, ses grands yeux pleins de désespoir. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser émouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je demande, froidement.

-J'ai nulle part où aller.

-Pas mon problème.

Je referme la porte, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de retourner à la fenêtre que, déjà, elle insiste.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi.

Je soupire. J'ai déjà assez de mes ennuis sans me coltiner les siens et c'est tout ce qu'elle est, cette fille : des ennuis. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que si elle continue à gueuler, elle va attirer l'attention et, vraiment, j'ai pas besoin de ça. D'accord, il y a peu de chances qu'un Mangemort traîne dans les parages, mais prudence est mère de sûreté. Je rouvre la porte.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-T'as dû te gourer d'endroit, alors.

-J'ai personne à qui demander.

Je veux bien le croire. Elle est trop bizarre, cette fille. Même à Poudlard, on l'évitait déjà.

-Non.

Je tente de refermer la porte, mais elle la repousse légèrement et son air est vraiment grave.

-S'il-te-plaît.

-Non., je conclus une nouvelle fois, avant de claquer la porte.

Tant pis pour les voisins, après tout. Je repose ma baguette dans la table de nuit. J'en ai marre. Ras le bol. Je suis crevé et cette putain de vie me pèse. Aussi, lorsque le bois de la porte résonne une nouvelle fois, la colère monte. Je l'ouvre une nouvelle fois avant de la menacer.

-Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre et fous-moi la paix.

On dirait qu'elle pâlit, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et elle secoue la tête. Je referme la porte et je m'appuie contre en fermant les yeux. Trois coups secs retentissent et je commence à avoir envie de baffer cette emmerdeuse. Je lui fais face à nouveau et, avec toute la diplomatie dont je suis capable, dis :

-Frappe encore une fois et je te tue.

Un éclair illumine ses yeux si fugitivement que je ne suis pas réellement sûr de l'avoir vu. Évidemment, trois secondes après, elle frappe et ces maudits coups m'enlèvent le peu de patience qu'il me reste. Prêt à lui hurler dessus, je lui ouvre encore et la tire à l'intérieur pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme je l'ai prévu.

-Eh bien, vas-y !, crie t-elle. Vas-y, allez.

Elle me bouscule en arrière et je la regarde, choqué. Elle s'avance et me bouscule à nouveau, me provoquant encore.

-Allez, merde, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

Alors, je n'attends plus. Je la pousse contre le mur et je l'embrasse violemment. Je crois que je m'attendais (que j'espérais) qu'elle se libère et se tire en courant. Une nouvelle fois, je me trompe. Elle s'accroche à moi, accepte le baiser et je perds pied avec la réalité. De nos jours, quand on trouve une fille consentante, qu'elle soit trempée, complètement cinglée, magnifique, ou, dans mon cas, les trois, on ne réfléchit pas trop.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec une fille. Choper une nana, en guerre, c'est pas une priorité.

Ça a été une nuit incroyable. Alors que l'aube se lève sur la ville, elle se blottit contre moi.

-Tu crois que les anges rêvent ?

Je fronce les sourcils à cette question idiote et elle continue à parler.

-À quoi pourraient-ils bien rêver, ils sont déjà au paradis ?

J'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs, mais il faut bien dire que les Moldus ont tout un tas de croyances étranges. Les sorciers, eux, ne croient pas en grand chose. Quand vous mourez, soit vous devenez un fantôme, soit vous n'êtes plus là. Le reste ne les intéresse pas. Je tente de changer de sujet.

-Et tu rêves à quoi, toi ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais stupide.

-Au paradis, comme tout le monde.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je ne rêve pas au paradis, moi, que je rêve d'autre chose, que je rêve... Et je réalise l'atroce vérité. Je ne rêve pas. Je ne rêve plus. Alors, je me tais, mais, bien sûr, ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

-Je n'ai personne, et nulle part où aller.

Je soupire, mécontent. Toutes mes possessions tiennent dans une valise que j'ai miniaturisé et qui se trouve dans la poche de mon imperméable. Nos désespoirs sont identiques, mais pas la façon de le gérer. Je l'ai compris, depuis le début, dès le moment où j'ai vu cette flamme de folie quand je l'ai menacé.

-Tu m'aideras, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu le feras ?

-Non.

Je la repousse un peu et m'assois dans le lit.

-J'ai essayé de le faire toute seule, mais je n'ai pas le courage.

Elle se colle à mon dos, m'enlace, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et continue à insister.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne manquerais à personne. J'ai toujours su que je mourrais jeune.

Je roule des yeux.

-Arrête tes conneries. Tu meurs jeune parce que tu le décides, c'est tout !

-C'est une croyance. Tu n'en as pas ?

Je laisse courir mes doigts le long de son bras.

-Si. Je crois à la vie, à la vie par dessus tout. Je ne crois pas à l'amour ou à la fin de la guerre, mais je crois que la vie gagne toujours, je crois qu'elle est stupide, sans intérêt et formidable. Et je crois qu'on doit toujours se battre pour elle, qu'importe ce qui se passe.

Elle embrasse ma nuque et murmure mon prénom.

-Je dois mourir, tu sais. Je dois mourir.

Elle se détache de moi et je continue à fixer le mur devant moi.

-Regarde-moi.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle se tient là, debout devant la fenêtre. Nue dans la lueur iridescente du matin, ses courbes voluptueuses se détachent en une ombre chinoise parfaite. Ma gorge se serre alors que je comprends. Elle n'appartient pas à cette vie-là.

-Oui., je réponds finalement. Je t'aiderais.

Quelques heures plus tard, je la rejoins dans une chambre d'hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle l'a loué elle-même après m'avoir quitté. Mon cœur s'emballe en frappant à la porte et elle m'ouvre avec un sourire. Elle a enfilé une robe rouge et elle est éblouissante. Je laisse mon regard couler sur son corps et elle me fait remarquer d'un ton amusée qu'on peut bien être jolie quand on va mourir.

Depuis que j'ai promis de l'aider, elle s'est détendue et toutes ses angoisses semblent s'être évaporées. J'ai fait attention de ne me faire voir de personne en entrant dans sa chambre et je prendrais les mêmes précautions en sortant. Elle se met debout devant le lit, pressée, je crois qu'elle a un peu peur que je change d'avis. Elle a acheté un couteau et elle en place l'extrémité contre son cœur. Ses mains en tiennent le manche et sans attendre, je place les miennes sur les siennes. Je la fixe, tâchant de déterminer si elle a changé d'avis, mais son regard est plus sûr que jamais. J'inspire profondément, je crains que le courage ne me manque. Soudain, elle pointe le poignard vers le sol et s'avance pour m'embrasser passionnément. Lorsqu'elle recule, elle me sourit encore et souffle.

-J'ai toujours su que tu me briserais le cœur.

C'est allé rapidement, comme elle le souhaitait. La lame s'est enfoncée dans sa poitrine et elle n'a pas souffert. Son corps est tombé en arrière, sur le lit, et je l'ai observé une seconde.

Puis, j'ai quitté la chambre d'hôtel et ai marché vers une station de métro. Mon vol pour New-York décollait dans trois heures. Sur Londres, la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée.

**...Fin...**


End file.
